Saving The Future
by sdrtyu2311
Summary: After Matt saves Emily, thet team gets a brand-new anomaly alert. They go off to investigate, and they find that two very dangerous creatures have now come through it. Matt discovers some amazing secrets, about his past. Set between Episodes 4.5 & 4.6.


Matt Anderson sat down, and stared into the loving eyes of his father. He had just rescued the girl of his dreams, Emily Merchant, from Ethan Dobrowski, a murderer whom had wanted to kill her. Now, he was at his father, Gideon's, house. He was having a meeting with him, just as he did pretty much every single day. Now, however, he was very anxious. Matt did realize that his father had always had a rule about making the future the top priority, and now that he was in love with Emily, he was pretty sure that he had now broken that rule.

Gideon stared at Matt. Then, he began to talk.

"Now, are you sure you won't allow yourself to get too close to this…uh…Emily person?" he asked.

"Yes, I am _absolutely _sure", Matt replied.

"Good", replied Gideon. "I mean, just think about how much damage Helen Cutter almost wreaked upon humanity. Now, what did she have? She had knowledge! That's right! Just one person, with enough knowledge, might be capable of turning the world upside down!"

"So, do you now understand why Ethan is a terrible danger to all of humanity, Matthew?" asked Gideon.

"Yes", said Matt. "I know."

"Good, then!" said Gideon.

Then, all of a sudden, Matt's mobile phone began to ring. Frowning, he reached into his pocket to retrieve it. He answered it. To his surprise, he found that it was Jess.

"Matt, we've detected another anomaly!" she said. "We need you to get over to the ARC, as soon as possible!".

"Okay, Jess, I'm on my way!" Matt replied.

Matt looked at his father.

"I'm sorry, but I've really got to go. It's work. I hope you're not offended, or anything."

Gideon looked into Matt's eyes. For just a second, Matt could detect an air of extreme anxiousness in them, as if he had suddenly sensed something extremely urgent. Then, he began to speak.

"Well, as long as it's going to help you catch Ethan, then, I will never be offended!" Gideon replied, smiling. Then, he waved good-bye to Matt, and walked back inside his flat.

Matt then stayed there, for about five more seconds, staring at Gideon's Flat. Then, he ran back to his car, and quickly rushed back to the ARC.

When he finally got inside the ARC, he saw the entire team waiting for him: Connor, Abby, Becker, Jess, and even Lester were all crowded around the ADD. Lester then tapped his foot against the ground, when he finally saw Matt, saying, "Tsk-Tsk-Tsk!". Matt looked around. The rest of the team seemed to be just as frustrated with him as Lester was. To his immense shock, he saw that Abby looked very angry.

"Nice going, Matt!" she shot straight at him.

"Well, wait a minute, what's the matter?" Matt asked, frowning.

"We already sent several of my men over to the anomaly site. After 3 hours, we finally called them on our walkie-talkies. We heard nothing. They weren't even there. We then presumed that the creature must have killed them."

"Well, what is the creature?" Matt asked, worriedly.

"As of now", Lester said, "We have absolutely no idea, whatsoever. And it's all thanks to you being late for work!"

"Well, I'm sorry!" Matt replied, visibly annoyed. "I already said I was! And, besides, there is a very important reason why I was late, today!"

"What in bloody hell could that possibly be?" asked Lester, impatiently. "I mean, come on, Matt, we've been waiting for you for 35 minutes, all because you were off doing something else! Now, what the hell could_ possibly_ be so important, as to cost the lives of three of Captain Becker's men?"

Matt looked right at Lester. His eyes were cold, dark, and emotionless.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that", Matt said. "At least, right now, that is."

"What on Earth are you getting on about?" Lester asked.

"It's none of your business!" Matt shouted back, glaring angrily at Lester. Then, Matt realized that he had made a mistake. He regained his composure, and his voice softened.

"I'm sorry", he said. "However, this discussion is actually wasting precious time. That creature - whatever it is - is still at large, and the public is now in danger. We need to go take care of this anomaly, right now!"

"Yeah!" said Connor.

And, so, Jess got back on her computer, to co-ordinate the mission, while Connor, Abby, Becker, and Matt all rushed off, in order to deal with their new anomaly alert.


End file.
